Zoro X Reader - Luscious Love
by AnimeFan732
Summary: Even though you were tired from your recent battle, Zoro still managed to please you by making love.


_**Author: Yo~ I'm new to uploading on so it took me a while to do this. This oneshot was uploaded on my account on devianart but it was removed twice so i decided to upload it on here. This was written by my friend who allowed me to upload it here since she's uploaded it on her own account on another site. Anyway...Hope you like it!**_

_**This is part 2 to my twoshot. Part one is in the link below~:  
><strong>_

_**deviantart/Zoro-X-Reader-PART-1-Sweet-Revenge-471439366**_

_**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS USED IN THE STORY ARE NOT OWNED BY ME! EVEN THE READER!**_

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since that incident occured and your relationship with Zoro had gone to the next level. You obviously didn't stop messing around with him and winding him up since you loved the way he reacted.<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of a bullet rang through your ears and you quickly dodged it before planting a kick in the last marines stomach. You turned and a smile appeared on your face when you saw Zoro use one of his many cool techniques. He put away his swords but his eye widened when he felt a pair of arms around him. He gazed down and softened as he saw the bright smile you sent him.<p>

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled.

Everyone quickly held onto something as Franky made The Sunny perform a 'Coup De Burst'. They managed to get away from the marines and soon went back to their own tasks. You went into your room and decided to rest a bit since you were tired from the fight. You closed your eyes, hoping to gain a bit of sleep but your breath hitched as you felt a hand snake into your shirt.

"Zoro...Not now. I'm tired." You whined.

A chuckle reached your ears and you knew Zoro was towering over you. You opened your eyes and they made contact with his only open eye. You gasped as you felt Zoro bite your neck gently before sucking on the same spot. Your lips soon locked with his and they moved in sync. He broke the kiss and as you gasped for air, Zoro trailed kissed down your neck. He lifted your shirt up and you giggled as he placed a few butterfly kisses on your stomach. You sat up and removed your shirt and bra. Zoro gazed at your breast and growled as you cupped them with your own hands with biting your lip. He saw the teasing look in your eyes and groaned.

"What's wrong Zoro?" You asked with an innocent look but moaned as you played with your pink buds.

You squealed as you were roughly pushed back and your hands were quickly tied up messily with the top you had just worn. Your back arched as Zoro played with your breast in many ways.

"Zoro..." You moaned.

"Yes?" He breathed out as he let his hand trail down to your wet region.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head back as he rubbed slowly against the fabric of your panties.

"S-Stop teasing..." You begged.

Zoro licked his lips, loving the way you were acting. He removed your panties and you moaned out loud as he slipped a finger through your wet folds.

"I thought you were tired, _." He chuckled as you blushed in embarrassment.

He used his two fingers to spread your wet folds before performing one slow long lick against your clit. You cried out in pleasure as he sucked on your clit while pumping two fingers into your opening. A knot in your stomach indicated that you were about to reach your climax and your breath hitched. You moaned in ecstasy as you cummed onto Zoro's fingers. He removed his fingers and sucked on them. You bit your lip as your eyes locked and you noticed the seductive look he sent you as he licked his fingers. He hummed in satisfaction, loving your sweet taste. You watched as he removed his clothes before position his member by your opening. You both moaned as he thrusted his whole member inside. You back arched once more and and your breathing became heavy as Zoro began to thrust in out out roughly.

"F-Faster..." You whispered.

Zoro gripped onto your hips and pounded into you making pleasure waver through your body. Just as you were about reach your climax, Zoro switched your position so you were on all fours. He took a fistful of your hair and slammed inside you once more. you tilted your head back, moaning loudly as you felt pain but also pleasure.

"Z-Zoro..I'm about to..." You trailed off.

Your voices merged together as you both reached your climax. You breath heavily and slumped against the mattress. Zoro slipped his member out and placed a few kisses on your back before lying next to you. You placed the blanket ove you both and rested your head against his toned chest.

"I love you, _..."

Your eyes widened at his words and you tilted your head back to see him blushing slightly while avoiding your look. He had never said this to you since he wasn't the type to be open about his feelings. Your lips formed into a smile and you pecked his lips before responding to his confession.

"I love you too, Zoro."


End file.
